I Hate You Because I Love You
by Tache
Summary: Unable to sleep one night, Kaname goes on a stroll and runs into Amane. She she finally be able to tell the prince why she hates her so much. Probably the first ever KanameXAmane fic. And it has a lemon...


Well I've been in the mood to read one of these for some reason, and since it seems none exists I'll just have to write one myself. So here is, what is probably the first ever AmaneXKaname fic ever, and it's going to be a lemon one at that.

I Hate You Because I Love You

It was past midnight. Kaname lay away in her bed with Momomi snuggled up to her, fast asleep. The two had made love earlier that night. While Kaname had enjoyed it, she had the need for something else, or rather someone else. She let out a sigh. Why was she having these feelings? She loved her Momomi very much. Lost in her thoughts, she got up and got dressed. She was going to go on a midnight stroll to clear her head.

Once outside, she started to walk. What was wrong with her lately? For the past week her dreams were haunted by the image of her and a certain Prince of Spica together. She had no idea why she even had these feelings towards the prince. She already had Momomi, while the prince had her own girl. It wouldn't be right to break both pairs up like that. Momomi had already forgiven her for these feelings once, what if she didn't a second time. Why on earth was she having these feelings? She was butch and so was the prince. Think of the scandal it would cause throughout all three schools.

"This is why I hate her." Kaname mumbled to herself as she stopped walked. She let out a gasp when she realized where she had just walked to. She had just walked to the horse stable without even realizing it. She really had to get the prince off her mind. Suddenly, she heard a horse and looked up to see the last person she wanted to see right at that moment.

"Hey, Kenjou-san, what are you doing here?" Amane asked her from on top of her horse, Star Bright. "For a minute, I thought you were Hikari coming to drag me back to bed." Kaname cracked a smile at that. Oh how much she wanted to drag the prince to bed right now.

"Wouldn't you have just liked that, huh Amane-kun." Kaname teased with a scowl. "As for why I'm here, I just couldn't sleep tonight."

"Hey, I'm young and in love, alright." Amane responded in defence, "Aren't you the same though. I'm surprised you wanted to leave Momomi alone in bed to come here. The only reason I can think of for you not being able to sleep with her in your bed is if you two were..."

"That's enough!" Kaname cut her off. "I really hate you, you know."

"So you've told me about a million times by now." Amane responded and scratched her chin, "Though I really don't know why you hate me so much. I never did anything to you."

"Wouldn't you like to know the reason, Amane-kun?" Kaname answered coldly. She was not in the mood for this. She just wished these feelings would leave her and never return.

"Yes, I would like to know the reason, Kenjou-san." Amane answered back as she got off Star Bright and turned to face Kaname. "Why is it you're always so bitter towards me? Why is it that you are always trying to rape Hikari? Why is it that you challenge me to meaningless duels? Huh, tell me." Amane was right at the fence now. She was going to make Kaname answer her questions.

"Are you sure you really want to know the reason?" Kaname asked as she stepped closer to the prince, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I want to know. Tell me!" The prince shot back at her, not breaking the eye contact. Kaname grinned as she grabbed the prince's chin.

"As you wish then." She whispered, and with that she planted a kiss right on Amane's lips. The prince's eyes were wide throughout the brief kiss. She gasped for breath when Kaname broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked, still in shock.

"That is the reason I hate you." Kaname replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh, I don't get it..." Amane trailed off. She still had no idea why Kaname hated her so much. Kaname just sighed.

"You're as dense as ever, another reason why I hate you." Kaname replied as she shook her head. "But the main reason why I hate you is because I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you." Amane's eyes were wide now.

"That's the reason why you've hated me this entire time, because you loved me... Why did you never tell me?" Amane asked in confusion as she climbed over the fence to stand beside Kaname.

"Well there are numerous reasons, one, you probably wouldn't have returned my feelings anyway. Two, I already had Momomi, Three, in case you haven't noticed, we're both butch. Think of the shock it would put all three schools in. It'd be worse than the shock caused by Shizuma confessing her love to Nagisa during the Etoile election. " Kaname explained to the prince. Amane just sighed.

"While those are all valid reasons, that's still no reason to keep your feelings bottled up for so long. What would happen if Momomi just found out about these feelings one day?" She asked the butch girl beside her. Kaname looked at the ground and sighed.

"She figured it out my feelings during our tennis match before the Etoile election." Kaname told the prince as she rubbed her cheek. "I can still feel the sting of the slap she gave me as she broke up with me after that. Luckily, I managed to get her to forgive me after you and Hikari hooked up. I swore to her that I was over you, but still, I can't shake these feelings."

"Well, what will it take for your feelings to go away?" Amane asked. "We just can't let them go on, they'll just threaten your relationship with Momomi even more." Kaname turned to her with wide eyes.

"Why do you want to help me? I thought you would have hated me too by now. Or are you just so discussed that I even have these feelings for you in the first place?" Kaname question the prince, who sighed.

"Kenjou-san, I may hate you, but it wouldn't be very princely of me just to sit back and watch as you and Momomi suffer." She replied with her eyes closed. Kaname closed her eyes as she leaned against the fence and thought of a solution.

"Well," She finally said after a few minutes of intense thinking, "this may be a crazy solution, but it's the only one I can think of." Amane looked at her worriedly. She sure hoped Kaname thought what she thought she was.

"And what solution would that be?" Amane asked nervously.

"Well maybe, if my desires are met and fulfilled, they'll go away." Kaname explained. Amane wanted to hit her head. Why did she know this would be Kaname's solution?

"Are you crazy?" Amane yelled at her. "How will that help? Isn't there a better chance that'd you just lust after me more after that? And what if someone found out? It'd put both our relationships in jeopardy!"

"But who else would be breaking curfew this late to see? And be stupid enough to spread it around?" Kaname shot back. Amane sighed and shook her head. She did have a point. Defeated, Amane leaned in to Kaname.

"And this is why I hate you." She said and placed a kiss on her lips. Hesitantly, she allowed Kaname's tongue to explore her mouth. She almost wanted to throw up right about now. What would Hikari think if she ever found out about this? As she broke this kiss she said, "You better not expect anything more from me after tonight." And with that, she pulled Kaname's shirt over her head. With her shirt removed, Kaname stared at the prince.

"God, I hate you so much." She told the prince before her.

"I feel the exact same way about you." Amane replied to her. Kaname smirked at this.

"Well I'm glad we both feel the same way." She said as she reached out to undo the buttons of the prince's jacket. God, what would Momomi do to her if she found out about this somehow? She really doubted her love would be willing to give her a third chance. Once Amane's jacket was removed, she started to work on her dress shirt, and finally her bra. She let out a gasp as she watched Amane's breasts bounce free.

"What's your problem?" Amane asked the other girl. This was a very awkward situation for her. She just prayed that Hikari never found out. She cringed as Kaname hands cupped her breasts.

"They're a lot bigger than I thought they would be." Kaname told the prince as she brought her face in to her chest and started to suck on her nipple. Amane let out a gasp. This felt so wrong, but at the same time it was strangely arousing.

"I'm going to end up hating you even more after tonight." The prince muttered as she reached down to undo Kaname's bra. She pulled away from her so that she could rub the other girl's breasts. Kaname let out a loud moan. Oh how she hoped Momomi never, ever found out about this night.

"Is this what you wanted to badly?" Amane asked her as she teased the other butch girl's nipples with her fingers, causing Kaname to moan loudly.

"Oh yes, this is why I hate you so much." She gasped out at the feeling the prince was giving her.

"Same here, now let's get this over with so I can go home and forget about this." Amane said as she reached down to removed Kaname's pants and underwear. With that, she laid the other girl on the ground and climbed on top of her. God, Hikari would never stop crying if she ever found out. "I hate you so much." And with that, the prince shoved two of her fingers into Kaname. Kaname cried out loudly as Amane pumped them in and out quickly and forcefully.

"Oh, god, Amane, I hate you so much for making me feel like this." Kaname gasped out. To be truthful, this was way better than she ever imagined. Momomi would so kill her if she found out.

"Will you just hurry up already?" Amane asked her with an annoyed voice. She hated to admit this, but this was really turning her on. She couldn't believe she was doing this to Hikari. She continued her rough motion until Kaname came hard, screaming her name.

"Momomi is so going to kill you, you know?" Amane told her in frustration. She couldn't hold back her own desires any more. Ashamed with herself, she removed her own pants and underwear. "And Hikari will probably kill me."

"Huh, what are you doing?" Kaname asked weakly and Amane pressed her naked body against her. She let out a surprised moan as the prince began to grind against her.

"I really hate you, I hope you know." She whispered into Kaname's ear as she grinded. She just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

"I know you do." Kaname replied through clutched teeth. The two told each other how much they hated each other until they both came hard. Once Amane caught her breath, she climbed off Kaname and got dressed.

"You better not tell anyone about this." She hissed to the other girl as she lead Star Bright back to the stable for the night. Kaname watched her as she left.

"I hate you so much, because I love you." She muttered to the prince as she left. And with that she got dressed and headed back to the dorm.

The End

Well that's it. The end of this. I may write a sequel to this if enough people want one. I may write one anyways, just to sort all this out. Leave a review if you want to find out if Momomi and Hikari ever find out about this and how they'll react.


End file.
